Scars (one shot)
by piercetheR5
Summary: What happens when an awkward teenage girl goes to a R5 soundcheck?


Ross' POV

We were getting ready for the sound check, for our last show of the louder tour, and I've got to say, its been one hectic year. I've never been to so many places in my entire life. Everything was amazing: the venues, the fans, everything. "Ross? ROSS! Stop daydreaming they're going to start letting people in," my brother Riker practically yelled in my ear. I put my black guitar on my shoulder and messed with my hair. Damn, mom's gonna be pissed when she sees I messed my hair up again today. I hear the doors open, letting in twelve-year-old screaming rossians. I usually don't mind it, but it gets really annoying after a while.

"Hey guys, how's everyone?" Rydel asks the crowd. Of course she doesn't get an answer, only teenage girl screams.

"So we'll start by asking some questions and later on we'll play a couple of songs sound good?" I say. All of us sit in our aligned seats on stage and start picking random fans for questions. We get the usual questions like 'What's your favorite song on the album?', 'what's you're favorite candy?', 'Is raura happening?' stuff like that. After answering some questions, Rocky picks a girl who doesn't exactly fit in with the others around her.

Christina's POV

_What the fuck. What the actual fuck._ Rocky Mark Lynch actually noticed me. I can't breathe. _What the fuck_. After raising my hand forever, he actually noticed me. _**What the fuck**_.

"Well, don't just stand there," Ellington says with a smile. Everyone's eyes were on me. They looked annoyed.

"Why did this fucking bitch get picked, she can't even speak," I hear voice from the back say. I tug my sleeve and bite my lip nervously. I don't even have a question. _Wow way to go Christina. The one time you get noticed by a fucking god you don't even have a question he's looking for._

Ross' POV

This girl isn't like anyone else here. She's looks short for her age, maybe fourteen or fifteen. She doesn't have make up plastered all over face, like the girl next to her. Instead of wearing those corny R5 justice shirts, she's wearing a Pierce the Veil shirt, one of my favorite bands, and an unbuttoned red and black plaid shirt over it. She has her hair down and not in those stupid buns. She wore converse and black skinny jeans instead of flats and skirts like the wannabe Rydels around her. She stood awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck. She was **_different_**. But I like different. She finally spoke up.

"Um…. I just wanted to say thank you for the past three years and helping me through it. If it wasn't for you guys I probably wouldn't be alive. So thank you. For everything." She then lifted her arm again to scratch the back of her neck and her shirtsleeve lifted up and revealed scars. I looked closer and saw there were more than ten of them across her arm. **_She cuts_**. It breaks my heart seeing someone, even if I don't even know them, with these horrible scars. She probably went through a lot, having to cut herself just to get rid of the pain. I don't even need to know her story, I can already tell by her scars she's be through a lot. I needed to show her that she was loved somehow. So I did something that'll probably cause another twitter war. I jumped of the stage and somehow manage to get past all the annoying twelve-year olds grabbing at me and found her. I then embraced her in a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I love you okay, I will always and will never stop. Just please, please put the blade down. It's such a shame seeing someone as beautiful as you ruining herself." I whisper as low as I can to her so no one can hear. I then place a kiss on her forehead. You could her the gasps and snarky comments like 'lucky ass bitch' scatter across the room. I hope she doesn't get any hate for this.

Christina's POV

Okay what the fuck. **WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.** First Rocky noticing me, now Ross is **HUGGING ME OUT OF NOWHERE.** I hug him tighter. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me," I whisper back. I start crying and he just wipes my tears away.

"Beautiful girls don't cry, okay?" Ross coos. He kisses my head again one last time and heads back to the stage.


End file.
